Drunken Loyalty
by Awesomenessx3
Summary: Written after this prompt: Your OTP is married. One night Person A is undressing and tucking in a drunk Person B. About halfway through the undressing, Person B starts yelling and roughly shoving off Person A screaming, "Get off me you bastard, I'm in love with my wife/husband!" Person A, though touched, can only side-eye them so hard.


The Netherlands watched his siblings leave with narrowed eyes, his warm breath coming out in puffs visible in the cold winter night. After he had made sure they had gotten into Luxembourg's car safely, he shut the door and heaved a sigh as he turned back to the sitting room, eyeing his drunken husband on the sofa. Mathias, at present, was loudly complaining to the Dutch man that the guests really hadn't needed to leave. To which Maarten bluntly voiced his disagreement as he stepped closer to the other, an eyebrow slightly raised. Besides, Mathias' family had opted to leave sooner than Maarten's own siblings had done, so the Netherlands didn't quite understand why the Dane was complaining now. Plus, it wasn't like it was exactly early. Maarten had even had to talk Belgium into going home. His sister had definitely not stayed behind when the beer had been brought out but Maarten was confident that Lux was more than capable to get their sister back home safely.

"Yeah, well, you're an asshole Ned, soooo…" Denmark slurred when his lover was stood in front of him with a scowl to match his irritated mood. Of course, in this state of mind, Mathias was not at all bothered by that look or what it signified. The Dane merely hiccuped in response to it then blinked when Maarten hoisted him onto his feet, muttering something about age and maturity. Or rather, the lack of the latter.

When the Netherlands agreed to inviting Denmark's family and his own over to their shared house, the Dutchman had not expected that at the end of the night, he would have to put an extremely intoxicated Dane to bed. That on its own wouldn't have been that bad, if Mathias wasn't so loud and resisting Maarten physically like he was doing right now.

"Nej! I don't wanna go to bed yet! Waaaiiiiit!" Maarten sighed as he looked at the struggling Denmark. Said man was tugging on the other's scarf with a frown on his face in a weak attempt to get Netherlands to let go of him.

"Are you fucking serious? Come on, you're drunk." Maarten said, an aggravated tone in his voice as he spoke. "You KNOW that you're drunk, damn it."

"Yeah well, I still have some sense of pride and honour." Mathias shot back, only gaining himself a rather frustrated sigh from the other man.

"You keep telling yourself that, _schat_." The Dutchman said as he put his hands on the Dane's shoulders, turning him around and steering him towards their bedroom, ever so thankful that it was located on the ground floor. After all, it wouldn't be the first time that either of them got so hammered they could barely even remember their own names. Going up or down stairs like that is all but easy, Maarten knew from hundreds of years of experience.

Mathias still wasn't quite keen on the idea of going to bed, but at least he wasn't resisting any more. Instead, he settled for quietly voicing his complaints.

"Wait, so, I'm drunk?" The Dane asked suddenly, his head turned to glance at the green-eyed personification of the Low-Lands. A nod from Maarten was enough for Mathias to hum thoughtfully and stagger into the bedroom.

"Oké, you think you-" The Netherlands fell was rudely interrupted when Denmark turned to him abruptly, moved his mouth as if he was saying something before he fell backwards onto the bed. "... Obviously not." Maarten muttered to himself, looking down at the Dane lying in front of him, shaking his head, only slightly amused. "Mathias, don't go to sleep yet." The Dutchman warned as he leaned over the other, pinching his cheek briefly before he pulled back as the Dane flailed briefly, trying to get the offending husband of his away from his cheek.

"Hey! No touching!" He exclaimed before he settled back on the bed, yawning. Now that he was lying down, maybe he did feel a bit sleepy. Yeah, Denmark thought he could sleep pretty swell like this.

The Dutchman sighed as he kept his gaze on the Dane, waiting a moment before he shook his head and knelt down to take the other's shoes and socks off. There was no way he was going to sleep next to a completely clothed Mathias tonight. Who was the one to deal with the complaints in the morning? Maarten. So to avoid a bad morning, he'd rather take care of undressing Denmark now.

Maarten worked quietly and as efficiently as he could. He unbuttoned Mathias' shirt and got about halfway before his wrist was grabbed rather tightly. Slowly the Dutch man raised his gaze to look at the blue eyes staring at him with an intensity that the Netherlands rarely was victim to.

"The hell d'ya think you're doing?" The drunken man demanded, tightening his grip further, "Get off, asshole, you ain't-!" The Dane didn't even finish his sentence as he pulled Maarten's hand away from his shirt, glaring up at him. "I'll have you know I'm married!" He said, sitting up, just about ready to start a fight.

The Netherlands merely sighed, letting go of the shirt, but not giving up on his plan of getting Denmark ready for bed. "I know, I-"

"Then why are you trying to get me out of my clothes, you bastard!" Mathias damn near screamed as he pushed his husband away from himself, "I love Maarten a lot! I'm not gonna cheat on him!"

Maarten, although touched, could only look on in annoyance as he hoped that Denmark would quickly get out of this phase of drunken forgetfulness. "Look, I am-"

"I don't care who you are, asshole!"

A deep breath. Count to ten. The Netherlands shook his head briefly, "Go to sleep, Mathias." He said, watching as the Dane blinked up at him, seemingly hesitant.

"Wait, Maarten... I love you."

"I love you too. Now take off your shirt and pants and go to sleep, alright?" The Dutchman said, the corners of his lips tugging up ever so slightly. No matter how much Denmark managed to annoy him sometimes, Maarten could never really keep a form of a smile off of his face at the Dane's antics.

"Okay." Mathias said with a nod, struggling with his buttons and eventually the jeans' zipper, but without trouble he ended up under the covers.

The Netherlands watched on and only when he was satisfied that Denmark could be left alone without hurting himself, Maarten turned off the lights in the room and left it to start the clean up of beer bottles from the sitting room, an amused smile playing on his lips as he heard the loud snoring coming from the dark bedroom.


End file.
